narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clash of Friends: Ryun Uchiha vs Jake C. Tazuna
A Meeting at the Valley of the End Ryun Uchiha sat on the Madara statue awaiting his friend, Jake. Jake then appeared next to him with his water body and lighting body and said "So bud I wanna have some fun, I have a gift from Kacy Hahaha" Ryun barely budged, "So?" Ryun moved at high speeds and knocked both bodies out, "I want to fight the real you." Ryun said calmly. "Fair enough" Jake said both of him getting off the ground "Shadow Dance time then!" He said dissapearing. For a split second, Ryun vanished, then reappeared kicking Jake in the stomach, "Hmm, don't get sloppy." Ryun said without emotion. The Jake Ryun kicked Smiled and heled on to his leg and the water body cut his shoulder with a bone blade. "I'm not all that sloppy bud" he said Obvouisly both were friends. Ryun huffed, "Oh really." The Ryun that Jake had cut was a Crow Clone. Ryun stabbed Jake's water body with Tentouken, his Shadow Blade. Then Ryun kicked the real Jake in the face. "To think I haven't even begun to use my power." he said closing his eyes. The True Fight Begins "Ouch man that really hurts" Jake said with a smirk, "of coarse if you were trying this wouldnt be any fun" his water body covered in blood looked at Ryun and Laughed. The real Jake Split into 8 different clones and all got there weapons ready and said, "Common bud you know my style of taking it easy at first anyway." His smile faded and his wounds dissapeared and said, "dont think I dont take you serious though." "It isnt that simple." Ryun said activating his Sharingan. Ryun's body flickered a bit, and then he was gone, arching his blade in patterns rarely witnessed by his other opponents. His cuts were so fast, Jake didnt see him move. He destroyed all eight clones. "That was just for old times sake, my Sharingan sees through your Genin level tricks." Ryun said boring his Sharingan eyes into Jake. "I remember those eyes." Jakes attack body came out of the ground and tapped Ryun's back knocking him forward a little bit. "Cool trick though My water body could use it sometime" His water body Slowly moved torwards the water. Ryun again became a patch of crows and he reappeared on top of the First Hokage statue. Ryun laughed then reappeared in front of Jake's water body, using his sword to cut its leg off. Then he did a few had signs, bit his thumb and hit the ground, "Summoning Jutsu!!" he said appearing on top of a giant white snake. "Welcome Nagashi, he said to the snake. "OUCH!" Jakes water body cried, "That hurts when you do stuff like that you know?" His leg grew back and he got to the water and the attack body body activated his lening'gan and said,"bout time you got a little more seroius" He flew behind him hovering on top of the snakes head and crushed the snake with his staff. Then Jake vanished do to the time of the day and says "we will finish this When You take me a little more seriously....thanks for showing me your little techniques though." Category:Fanon Story